Maxwell Gunn
Maxwell Gunn has served starfleet for over 30 years. He strived to be the best in his proffesion, and used radical procedures that were necessary during the Dominion War. He would be the most honored, and decorated Chief Medical Officer since Leonard McCoy. Biography Born in Harrisburgh Pennsyvania on Earth, he was the 4th born. In 2348, it was obvious he wanted to choose a medical career just like his father, and mother. In 2350, he also showed some aspirations for a career in Starfleet. In 2354, his brother Michael fell into an old abandoned mine shaft. He plumetted 475 feet to his death. Maxwell felt responsible for the incident, as they were playing at the time. In 2357 Maxwell entered Starfleet Medical Academy. Early Starfleet Maxwell was considered one of the most likable students in the academy. He would graduate class Valedictorian, and post on the USS Yamaguchi (NCC-26510). As assistant Medical Officer, he would find himself mainly on the ship. A number of colony emergencies, and some evacuations saw a stream of patience. Most impressed with his bedside manner was a Doctor Lewis Zimmerman who had a chance meeting with Maxwell in 2361. In 2367 the Battle of Wolf 359 turned out to be his higher calling. He treated several injured crewmen, before watching the sickbay be chopped away, as the ship broke apart. At the time he was in mid transport to the USS Endeavour (NCC-71805), where he still was able to organize a triage in the cargo bay for other survivors. In 2368 Maxwell would assume the role of Chief Medical Officer on the USS Expedition (NCC-76277). The War years Maxwell picked up where he left off. Although it was said he was a tyrant to underclassmen in the sickbay, his personality made he somewhat of a celebrity on the ship. In 2370 he tried to seek out a romantic relationship with Ashley Morgan. The two would joke that Maxwell was her personal doctor, and all other need to schedule an appointment. but by wars end they were just close friends. With increased Maquis activity, Max found himself treating alot of injured Cardassians, as well as colonist. With the Second Federation-Klingon War, he also found alot of action on the battle front. In 2372 he would be in the Archanis sector to help with injured marines when his Runabout was attacked by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. He would barely survive, as a few moments after the attack, a cease fire was instituted. In 2374 he would find himself once again in harms way at Tyra III. Rescuing injured survivors from the Seventh Fleet, he was captured by Jem'Hadar forces still on the planet. Several days later, the USS Expedition (NCC-72677) mounted a rescue, and liberated all captives. By wars end, Maxwells outlook on his profession changed. He became a little darker, and pushed away his friends, including Ashley Morgan. In early 2376 he started session with Counselor Lydinar. Over time the sessions would return him back to his cheerful self. The Beta and Delta Quadrants In 2376 Ashley Morgan was infected by Borg Nanoprobes. In his initial investigation, he was shocked to find that the nanoprobes were not infecting her, but instead they were repairing her. Every old wound, scar, and defect on her body was being repaired, as well as becoming self regenitive in nature. A few days later, Vanessa Yates would be in sickbay, and diagnosed with Berthold Radiation poisoning. Her Berthold implant was removed, and after further examination, all signs of the alien spores in her DNA were gone. Max believed that since Vannessa was first to touch Ashley on the Transport, that residual nanoprobes, had repaired her as well. A closer study revealed, that these Nanoprobes were not the same as the assimilation nanoprobes but instead contained construction information to build the Borg transwarp hub in the Gelis Expanse. Apparently when seperated from the collective, the probes formed a new collective, with Ashley as its core. Max perform scans on the Malon in 2379 for his own study citing "The Voyager EMH was a great Doctor, but I'm a Physician". Recalling the work he had done researching the Phage in 2362, he managed to cure himself on his illness. Although cured, he expanded on the USS Voyager (NCC-74656)'s Emergency Command Hologram Mark I work, and made a comprehensive report to Starfleet Medical. So impressed with his diligence, the Doctor himself would try to work with Max. Although Max was a bit taken to be working with a Hologram he finally put away his concerns, and found the cure that the had arrived at. . In 2383 while on shore leave on Risa he met Stephanie Morgan, they would spend the 2 weeks on Risa together, but upon his return to the Expedition it created a rift in his and Ashley Morgans relationship. In 2384 he turned down a promotion to Captain and a position at Starfleet Medical Academy, stating he rather serve in space, rather then from a desk. In 2386 he helped evacuate the ship before it's inevitable destruction when it rammed into the lead ship of an Malon armada. Later that year, he accepted a promotion Rear Admiral, and assigned as Commander-in-Chief of the Medical facilities at Starbase 140. Starbase 140 Upon accepting his role at Starbase 140 he was made Starbase Commander. Admiral Vanessa Ann Lucifel was worried about a spy on the base, which Maxwell immediately pointed at Captain Candela Greene. Maxwell relationship deteriorated with her after a brawl in the Starbase lounge Galaxy Bar and Grill. In 2387 further proof came after the Shockwave incident that destroyed part of the starbase. Captain Greene would diffuse the situation of an Zentradi invasion, by handing in an unconditional surrender. Maxwell arranged for Commander Teshurr to keep an eye on her, and report directly to him of any suspicious behavior. Although his suspicions are linked to her connections with the Romulan smuggler Juraan, nothing forth coming lead him to take her out of command. Later that year, Captain Naru Tholia was selected to be the new base commander of Starbase 140. The late 2387 after the USS Crusader (NCC-51492) rescued Captain Greene in the Talosian system. he stripped her, and Commander Teshurr or command in the fear they may have compromised the entire sector. In 2388 it was revealed he was on orders from Admiral Lucifel as Teshurr would volunteer on a covert mission to track Orion Syndicate pirates movements in the Cestus sector. Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Service jacket * - USS Yamaguchi (NCC-26510): 2361-2365 * - USS Yamaguchi (NCC-26510): 2365-2368 * - USS Expedition (NCC-76277): 2368-2372 * - USS Expedition (NCC-76277): 2372-2376 * - USS Expedition (NCC-76277): 2376-2386 * - Starbase 140: 2386-2387 * - Starbase 140: 2387 Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:Starfleet Flag officers Category:Starbase 140 personnel